commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Commentary Secret Wars!
Commentary Secret Wars is an upcoming crossover Fiction series where all the Commentators end up on a planet created by an unknown figure in a distant galaxy. __FORCETOC__ Participants * 8363MTR * Akriloth2150 * AzumangaDiohFan101 * Blazin'rants&commentaries * Blueflame3500 * Coolboykain * DareDevilZombie * Derterifii * Dirtbikeredden * Doggielover10124 * Duke86fan * DynamoRox4Sure * Evan Yeagy * Future Blood * Galeforce3192 * GurigorloX * HalfBoiledHero * Halofan hp00/Jack 82 * Illiniguy34 * Jacob Jones * Jormuntaries * Joshua8428/Joshua Culvyhouse * Kayden Marx * Lance 1000 * MDXLR * MacboyReducX * Magma Cleric * MasterTP10 * Meta527II * MidnightAnubis * Mike Johnston * Mr.Coolguy32 * MrSirRaven * NESMario123 * Nightmare Kagamine * OrphanOfTheMoon * Quote Commentaries * Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon * RealmwarssII * RickyRay102 * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Scarlet Otaku * Sean Sampson * Seck Boi * SkiHound * SuperEpicClay * SuperFunnyBros * SusanLucarioFan16 * TOGProfessor * TVBRobotnik * TheMaverickGamer * TheNationofJohnnyK/Louden Styles * The Masked Starmaker * TrollsSuck * Youngbloodfantasy91/Hobbes * Zerarick * Zumpano Titles '1: The War Begins' In the distant reaches of the Universe, far, far away from Earth, an Uninhabited Galaxy continues its never-ending journey to expand and widen. But on a large, almost planet-like Space Station in the center of the Galaxy... "Where am I?" 8363MTR asked as he woke up. "This doesn't look familiar." As 8363MTR turned his head in the direction of the noise, he spots Zerarick getting up. But he wasn't alone. Alongside him were Hobbes, Louden Styles, Rion Rhino Mills, RickyRay102, and many more members of B.O.P, F.O.X, and even the B-Team, but all of them were wearing some sort of bracelet with multiple buttons on it. "How did we get here?" Nightmare asked She then felt a hand touching her head, and it was Scarlet Otaku's hand. "I'm not sure, sweetie, but wherever we are, it looks like a Space Station." "This looks ridiculous." Scarlet and Nightmare turned to the right to hear Kayden Marx's voice while he had his arms crossed. "I concur." Kayden turned to the right and saw Quote next to him with an arm on his shoulder. "Hey, Quote, you're here too." Quote, noticing the voice, turned around and saw TheFieryHenry behind him with a big grin on his face. As Quote smirked back to his Irish friend, he noticed in the corner of his eye someone familiar. It was MidnightAnubis, SusanLucarioFan16, and Magma Cleric standing around, observing the area. This caused Quote to frown, "What are they doing here...?" "You mean the 2021 Gamers? That's nothing. You should look to your right, that'll make you pissed." Henry replied. As Quote turned around, he saw Meta527II, MDXLR, TheMaverickGamer, Lance 1000, Future Blood, GurigorloX, Joshua8428, Sean Sampson, and Halofan. Quote's frown turned into an angry look on his face at the sight. "Why am I here?" Meta asked. "Weren't we working on a collab?" Sean asked Halofan. "We were, Sean, what are these idiots doing here?" "Morons!" Joshua said as he walked over to Halofan in anger. As he clenched his fists, MD was looking in shock. "Why are these people here? Why am I here?" But before she could get closer to the fight, she felt someone pulling at her shoulder and dragging her back. Once she was let go, she fell to the floor. As she got up, she was pissed. "Okay, who did that...?" But her anger quickly turned into a surprised face as she saw Jormuntaries and OrphanOfTheMoon in front of her. Jormuntaries begun to play with his hair with an annoyed look on his face. "MD, you can't get into petty fights like this." Orphan proceeded to cross his arms in response. "Exactly, we are the B-Team for a reason." MDXLR raised an eyebrow in response. "Wait, where's Coolboy?" She then felt a hand on her head. "Right behind you." MDXLR turned around and saw Coolboykain behind her with a big smile on his face. But the meetings amongst friends/enemies quickly came to an end as the area began to shake. But while the shaking was occured on the surface of the Space Station in space, a giant wormhole opened up hundreds of kilometers away. As the commentators looked in horror, worrying that the wormhole will suck them in, a giant laser came out of it, and all of the planets in the empty galaxy were destroyed within the blink of an eye. As the shaking stopped, Galeforce's eyes widened. "J...Just like that, all of the planets got destroyed, like it was nothing." All of a sudden, the Space Station began to move towards the Galaxy's version of the Sun. Within the blink of an eye, the remains of the destroyed planets began to culminate into one planet of various landmasses and color. As everyone looked in shock, a loud booming voice emerged. I AM THE VOICE FROM BEYOND! SLAY YOUR ENEMIES AND ALL YOU DESIRE SHALL BE YOURS! NOTHING YOU DREAM OF IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO ACCOMPLISH! But while the others couldn't recognize the voice, a few of them did. Lance, Sean, Halofan, and Gurigorlo stood in front of the Space Station, and Sean announced his reply. "Voice from beyond, we know who you are! You can't harm us, nor you can do anything to grant our wishes!" Halofan smirked in response, "Exactly, you're a fake!" Gurigorlo and Lance agreed with what Halofan and Sean said and shouted "Fake!" at the top of their lungs. This lasted for about a minute until the Space Station was suddenly engulfed in a ball of light. When the light went away, a lot of the people were shocked at what they saw. The area where the four individuals that were attacking the Voice were covered in blood and guts, and that was all that remained of them... But before anyone could do anything else, the Space Station began to shake once again. But this time, it was more fierce as the ship began to split apart into 4 large spheres and head off in 4 different directions across the newly formed planet. Group A People in the Group: '''Meta527II, Blazin'rants, BlueFlame3500, Coolboykain, DareDevilZombie, Evan Yeagy, Jacob Jones, MDXLR, Mike Johnston, Mr.Coolguy32, Jormuntaries, OrphanOfTheMoon As the ship landed and the door opened up, the commentators inside got a glimpse of the area. It was a Forest like area with huge trees, tons of fungus, and animals running free. But before they could do anything, Jormuntaries shouted, "Be ready for anything! Form a circle! MD, ready your chainsaw! Orphan, ready your abilities! Coolboy, activate Dragon Force! Everyone else, fill in the remaining parts of the circle!" While this was going on, Meta was looking in confusion. "This looks familiar." "Meta, this isn't time for your stupid crap!" Blazin'rants shouted as she got in position. '''Group B: People in the Group: '''DynamoRox4Sure, HalfBoiledHero, Doggielover10124, Derterifii, Joshua8428, MacboyReducX, NESMario123, Seck Boi, SuperFunnyBros, TVBRobotnik, TheMaverickGamer, TrollsSuck Over with Group B, they are in a City-like environment, but by a nearby building lies the corpses of Seck Boi and TrollsSuck with Joshua standing over them. "That's for calling me fat." A few feet away, however, SuperFunnyBros is being restrained by NESMario123 and MacboyReducX. "Let me at him, damn it!" SuperFunnyBros shouted. "No, we need to stick together. We can't go down his path." NESMario said. SuperFunnyBros let out a sigh, and he is let go. As Joshua walks by them, he clenches his fists in anger. While this is going on, Doggielover and HalfBoiledHero look on with confused looks. "Is this how they normally act?" Doggielover asked. HalfBoiledHero shook his head in response, "No. This is just strange, and this is coming from the guy who wears a horse-head." "So that's what it is." But before they could continue their conversation, Derterifii calls the remaining members of the group together. "Okay, guys, we need a leader in order to survive whatever this thing is. I seem to be the only one in this group with the most experience in leading a team, so I suggest leading this group. Any objections?" Hero raises his left hand in response, "Well, since Rhino is missing, I guess you'd be our only option, even if I may not agree with it." The other members of the group nod their heads in agreement. As Derterifii puts his hands together, he lets out a smile. "Perfect, let's get going." '''Group C: People in the Group: '''Akriloth2150, AzumangaDiohFan101, Dirtbikeredden, Duke86Fan, Galeforce3192, Illiniguy34, Kayden Marx, MasterTP10, Nightmare Kagamine, Scarlet Otaku, Louden Styles, SusanLucarioFan16, TOGProfessor Over with Group C, they are in a beach-like area with water for thousands of miles and a deep forest a couple miles south of said beach. As Scarlet, Nightmare, Kayden, and Louden quickly group up, Susan is looking around with a worried look on her face. "Where is he? Where is Wave?" "So you're his girlfriend." As Susan turned around, she spotted TOGProfessor standing a few feet away from her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Remembering who he is, she gritted her teeth in anger. "Oh, come now, we're both adults. Can't you just let that joke go? It was your fault you showed your face in the first place." TOGProfessor said to her. Susan clenched her fists in anger. "Shut up. Just shut up." Just then, the two heard a British voice. "Come on, TOG, she's a part of the group. It's the best if we treat her with respect." TOG uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh. "Fine, Akriloth. Besides, there are more important problems at hand." "Like figuring out who that weird fucking voice is?" TOG and Akriloth, wondering who the voice was, turned around and saw MasterTP10 standing behind them. "So, let's keep focused." As the three walked back to the group, Susan gave TP a really strong glare. After the three returned to the group, DirtBikeRedden was standing in the center. "Okay, guys, so here's the plan. Since the Space Station split into 4 ships and considering that voice's message, I am certain that we will have to fight the other groups in order to get out of this dump. So, as of now, we should observe our surroundings and spot anything that we could use as an advantage." But as the other members of the group nodded their heads in agreement, Redden spotted a Kitana coming straight into his head. As his eyes widened in horror, he put his hands over his face to protect him from the Kitana. But the minute he did, one of his fingers pressed the 2nd button, and he was engulfed in light. As the other commentators shielded their eyes from said bright lights, they heard a sound coming from Redden. It was the sound of a Bat. When the light dissipated, the other members of the group saw the Kitana buried in the Ground, and standing in front of it was Batman. As the other members looked in shock, Redden observed his surroundings and his eyes widened. "Wait, what!?!" His focus then turned to the bracelet around his arm, "Did this bracelet just transformed me into my Batman avatar?" "So, you figured it out too, huh?" A mysterious voice said. As the other members of the group turned around, they spotted 6 people emerging from the Forest. These people were: '''SkiHound, SuperEpicClay, Quote Commentaries, Zerarick, The Masked Starmaker and Realmwarss, who was transformed into Misao(Rurouni Kenshin) "Sorry, guys, but we got to get out of here." Realm said with a smirk. TO BE CONTINUED! 2: Seperation!?! 3: 'Kyoryugers vs The Scarlet Family ' Remaining Titles: TBA Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Fanfic